


Take the Money and Run

by luminosity



Category: Rick & Morty
Genre: Fuck Me Fuck YOU FUCK ME!!!, Infinite Morty Smiths, Infinite Rick Sanchezes, Other, Vividcon, Vividcon2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: Now I know why Rick drinks.





	Take the Money and Run

**Author's Note:**

> Self Portrait vid at Vividcon 2018. Feedback always welcome!
> 
> Pretty vid and download at [Luminosity's Vids](http://www.lumsvids.com/vid/132-take-the-money-and-run/)


End file.
